Special Mission : Make Hanji Take a Bath
by florianon.98
Summary: Hanji yang malas mandi, di paksa Levi untuk melakukannya. Yang ada, malah terjadi kerusuhan di kamar mandi sampai air berceceran di lantai. Apa Levi berhasil menaklukan Hanji untuk mandi?


"LEPAS! LEPAS, LEVI! LEPAAAASSSS!" teriakan Hanji begitu keras, menggema sepanjang koridor itu, menyelinap masuk ke seluruh ruang di sisi-sisinya. Tubuh Hanji bergerak tak karuan, melenting kesana kemari, mencoba melepaskan diri dari sepasang lengan kokoh yang mengukung dirinya di tengah koridor.

"Berisik kau!" desis lelaki itu, mempertahankan keseimbangan serta kekuatan lengan agar 'buruan'nya tidak lepas begitu saja.

Hanji terus meronta, tubuhnya bergerak tak tentu arah, sedangkan lelaki dibelakangnya menahan tubuh Hanji dengan susah payah. Meski Ia sangat kuat, tapi Ia tetap saja tak sanggup mengatasi rontaan Hanji. Lebih mengerikan menurutnya daripada kabur dari kejaran sekelompok titan abnormal.

"LEVI, LEPAS! CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU!" teriaknya lagi.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau mandi dengan benar, Kacamata Sialan!" Levi mendesis sebal sambil sesekali menahan nafas agar bau busuk yang menguar dari tubuh Hanji tak terlalu banyak terhirup.

"Argh! Aku tak butuh mandi, Levi! Mandi tidak penting! Meneliti titan yang kita tangkap jauh lebih penting, Levi!"

"Menghormati penciuman orang lain jauh lebih penting, Kacamata Sialan!" geram Levi. Bau terus menusuk hidungnya, membuatnya risih bukan main.

"ARGH! BODO AMAT! AKU TAK PEDULI!" teriak Hanji sambil berusaha menendang-nendang tubuh Levi selagi kedua tangan lelaki itu menahan lengan dan tubuh atasnya.

Lelaki itu mulai kerepotan, apalagi suara teriakan berulang Hanji memekakan telinganya. Ingin sekali Ia sumpal mulut 'buruan'nya dengan kain, disisi lain kain yang Ia bawa sebenarnya dibutuhkan untuk mengikat kedua tangan Hanji.

"Erwin! Mike! Nanaba! TOLONG AKU!" Hanji kembali berteriak, kali ini suaranya terdengar mulai melemah. Ketiga dari yang Ia panggil tak akan menyahut, tentu saja. Erwin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ibukota untuk mengurus beberapa berkas, sedangkan Mike dan Nanaba sedang menguji kemampuan rekrutan baru di lapangan.

"HUWAAAAA! JANGAN SURUH AKU MANDI!"

* * *

**SPECIAL MISSION : MAKE HANJI TAKE A BATH (1)**

**featuring Levi, Hanji**

**Disclaimer :**

**Shingeki No Kyojin Hajime Isayama**

**All characters belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

**maybe a little out of character**

* * *

Entah bagaimana caranya, bahkan tanpa disadari Hanji, tubuh sosok berkuncir itu sudah berada di atas pundak kiri Levi dengan kedua tangan yang terikat kain cravat milik lelaki itu dan mulut tersumpal kain. Meski begitu, dengan semangat tiada tara demi tidak mandi, Hanji masih terus meronta. Sampai Levi ingin sekali menghajar tengkuknya supaya Hanji pingsan. Tapi, sesuai titah Erwin, dia tak akan melakukannya.

Levi memikul Hanji, berjalan sedikit cepat menuju salah satu ruang di sisi koridor. Tangan kanannya yang bebas merogoh saku celana dan mengambil sebuah kunci. Dibukanya pintu ruang yang dituju dengan santai, membuat Hanji membeliak tak percaya.

"HMMM! HMMMMMMM HMM HMMMM HMMMM HMMMMMM?!" (HEEI! BAGAIMANA KAMU DAPAT KUNCI KAMARKU?!)

Hanji kembali meronta tak terima saat kamarnya dibuka tanpa persetujuan. Tapi Levi santai saja, dan terus masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Masih memikul Hanji, Levi menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Kunci kemudian ia lesakkan kedalam saku celana. Hanji melihat itu semua dengan mata menajam dan dahi berkerut. Marah, tak terima.

Levi meneruskan langkahnya, menuju kamar mandi. Sampai di dalamnya Ia mengambil kain pada mulut Hanji lalu menurunkannya, yang masih berpakaian lengkap, ke dalam bathub penuh air! Bahkan Hanji belum sempat berteriak!

BYURRR

Seketika Hanji basah kuyup. Seluruh pakaiannya langsung menempel pada tubuh, dan membuatnya sulit bergerak terutama karena jaket seragamnya yang berat basah sekali.

"LEVI! BERANINYA KAU!" teriak Hanji sebal. Levi melirik malas sambil mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

"Harusnya kau tau konsekuensi dari memelihara bau busuk tubuhmu itu, Kacamata Sialan." ucapnya dengan nada malas. "Sekarang, buka bajumu."

"Hah?!" Hanji menatap seram pada Levi. Sudah kamar mandi dikunci, disuruh buka baju pula! Hanji tidak habis pikir, apa yang Levi ingin lakukan padanya?!

"Aku tau kau tidak tuli, Mata Empat. Buka bajumu sekarang, sebelum aku membukanya paksa." suara Levi terdengar begitu dingin, dan menyebalkan ditelinga Hanji.

"KAU MESUM!" Hanji bersungut, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun untuk membuka bajunya.

"Buka bajumu, setelah itu mandi dengan benar."

"OGAH! DASAR CEBOL MESUM!" kedua tangan dilipat didepan dada, sambil menatap tajam pada lelaki di seberangnya. "Aku, apapun yang akan kau lakukan, tak akan mandi!" tekadnya lantang.

Levi mengerutkan dahi. "Tch. Bahkan kalau aku membuka paksa bajumu dan memandikanmu paksa? Hm?"

Hanji bergeming di dalam bathub, masih menatap tajam Levi.

Levi mendecih sebal. Apalagi terlalu lama Ia berdekatan dengan Hanji membuatnya pusing dan muak akibat bau tak sedap yang menguar dari tubuh itu. Bagaimana dengan Levi? Tubuh dan pakaiannnya yang tadi masih harum wangi segar menggoda hidung tante-tante di pasar, setelah bergumul men'jinak'kan Hanji seketika tak kalah bau dengan ketiak titan.

"Aku heran denganmu. Apa susahnya sih mandi? Tak akan sampai lima menit kalau kau mau." Levi menghela nafas, berusaha tetap bersabar. Tapi sebenarnya ingin sekali Ia segera melucuti pakaian yang melekat pada Hanji dan memandikannya segera. "Atau kau mendadak fobia pada air?"

Hanji bersungut. "Kau harusnya paham kalau aku sibuk! Titan-titan itu butuh perhatian ekstra dariku, Cebol. Aku ingin kami saling memahami. Lagipula, airnya dingin, dan aku malas memanaskan air. Lalu, persediaan sabunku juga habis dan aku tak punya waktu membeli yang baru. Seperti itu." jelas Hanji tanpa dosa.

"Kau bisa menitip pada Nifa, Moblit, Nanaba, Henning, atau Petra."

"Yha... itu... bagaimana mungkin aku menitip pada mereka kalau uang saja aku tak punya? Toh uangku habis untuk penelitian titan yang lebih penting daripada sekedar mandi, dan aku tak mungkin minta lagi pada Erwin. Aku pasti ditampol." cerocosnya.

Wajah Levi yang biasanya datar, kini semakin datar.

"Alasan tidak diterima. Tidak masuk akal sehat ku." ucap Levi. "Sekarang, mandi! Sabun sudah tersedia, air hangat sudah kau pakai di bathub itu, tak ada alasan lagi untuk tidak mandi." desisnya.

Hanji tetap menggeleng-geleng kuat.

Levi menghela nafas kasar.

"Jadi, alasan terbesarmu adalah malas. Benar kan?"

Dan Hanji mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat. "Tepat sekali! Karena, untuk apa mandi itu? Mandi itu tidak penting, kau tau? Dia tak sepenting makan dan minum!"

"Tch! Tentu saja penting! Untuk menyegarkan tubuh, menghilangkan keringat, mengurangi bau badan, menghindari penyakit kulit, menambah konsentrasi dan fokus, melancarkan sirkulasi darah, juga agar tampak awet muda."

Hanji menatap aneh pada Levi. "Kau jadi mirip ibuku, nenekku, dan buyutku saat menceramahiku agar mau mandi."

Astaga, ternyata penyakit sejak jaman bocah, batin Levi sambil menghela nafas. Kalau boleh, Ia ingin menampol Hanji sekeras mungkin.

Dari situ Ia paham, bahwa penyakit malas mandi pada diri Hanji sudah bersemayam terlalu lama. Sudah menjadi fosil abadi dalam kepribadiannya. Mau tak mau, pemaksaan adalah jalan terakhir, karena tak mungkin juga Ia memancing Hanji agar mau mandi dengan mainan bebek-bebekan karet dan kapal-kapalan kaleng.

Levi menghela nafas panjang sekali.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Hanji. Tak bisa diganggu gugat." suaranya rendah, menakutkan, melangkah mendekati Hanji. Sedangkan Hanji, yang mulai ketakutan dengan mode horor Levi, menenggelamkan diri didalam air bathub, menyisakan kepalanya yang menyembul hingga hidung demi bisa tetap bernafas. Hanji tidak bisa bernapas dengan insang, biar kuingatkan.

"K—KAU MAU APA?!" tanya Hanji histeris.

"Memandikanmu." balas Levi singkat. Kedua tangan sudah terulur pada jaket seragam Hanji. Melepasnya paksa meski Hanji sudah memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat.

"MENJAUH DARIKU!" teriak Hanji ketakutan. Takut? Tentu saja. Meski dia mulai akrab dengan Levi, akrab baginya dan bukan menurut Levi, tetap saja dia risih bila telanjang di depan laki-laki (Padahal dulu dia sering salah masuk ke pemandian khusus laki-laki dalam keadaan telanjang bulat)

Levi tak peduli, toh jaket seragam telah lepas dari tubuh itu dan kini teronggok menyedihkan di lantai kamar mandi. Tinggal melepas kemeja, celana, dan dalaman Hanji (itupun kalau dia memakainya) dan voila! Levi tinggal menggosok keras-keras tubuh Hanji dengan sabun.

Hanji menatap galak pada Levi yang terus memburunya. Kancing-kancing terbawah kemejanya sudah lepas, Hanji semakin panik dan semakin mempererat pelukannya terutama di bagian dada. Kedua kakinya mulai menghentak-hentak, mencipratkan air ke arah Levi.

Ide yang cukup bagus karena Levi akhirnya menghindari arah cipratan. Meski begitu, dengan lincahnya Ia bisa menghindar dan kedua tangannya tetap menjangkau kemeja Hanji.

Hanji semakin panik. Kedua tungkainya lebih kuat mencipratkan air, sambil buru-buru mengancingkan kemeja selagi Levi menghindari cipratan.

"Kau membuatku basah, Mata Empat Sialan." desis Levi.

Lelaki itu memilih mundur sejenak dengan wajah menyiratkan kekesalan. Kemeja lelaki itu basah kuyup pada bagian depan. Hanji bersorak dalam hati, meski tetap waspada. Ia tau Levi cukup cerdas soal strategi, dan itu membuatnya was-was. Kira-kira, apa langkah Levi selanjutnya?

Gerakan Levi kemudian membuat kedua mata Hanji membola. Mimpi buruk baru baginya.

Levi melepas kemejanya, menyampirkan pada besi cantolan yang Hanji tak pernah ingat ada di sisi dinding sana sebelumnya.

Hanji meneguk ludah susah payah. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia merasa terpojokkan, karena tentu saja Ia tak bisa menyerang Levi dengan cipratan air. Kalau nekat, bisa-bisa Levi menanggalkan celana panjangnya, DAN ITU MIMPI BURUK BURUK BURUK bagi Hanji. Mata Hanji memang tak lagi sesuci bayi yang baru sedetik lahir. Tapi daripada melihat tubuh nyaris polos milik Levi, Hanji memilih menenggelamkan diri di dalam air sampai pingsan.

"Sampai mana kita tadi?" tanya Levi sambil melirik Hanji yang semakin mendekap erat tubuhnya. Padahal Hanji sendiri sudah mulai menggigil, terlalu lama berada di dalam air. Dan air di bathub yang semula hangat, kini sudah mendingin.

Levi mendekat pada keberadaan Hanji. Dan tiap langkahnya bagai denting kematian bagi Hanji.

Hanji melotot ketakutan. Mendekap makin erat tubuhnya sendiri. Melupakan jemarinya yang mulai berkerut.

"Oke aku mandi, Cebol! Aku mandi!" tegas Hanji akhirnya. Alis Levi terangkat sebelah, dan terus melangkah.

"Kau keluar saja, Cebol! Aku akan mandi. SEKARANG! Puas?!"

Levi tak peduli. Tubuhnya menjulang di hadapan Hanji.

"Aku tak yakin kau akan mandi dengan benar. Kau pasti akan mandi kilat, memakai sedikit sabun, tidak keramas, dan tidak menggosok pada lipatan lengan dan tungkai." sahut Levi. Mata Hanji kembali membola. Kenapa dia bisa tau rencananya sih?

Hanji mengerucutkan bibir. Sambil melotot pada Levi. Sedangkan kedua lengan Levi kembali terjulur menuju kemeja Hanji yang belum lepas juga.

"K—kau?!"

Ah, salah. Tangan Levi terjulur pada pergelangan tangan Hanji.

"Jadi, lepas bajumu, atau ku buat pergelanganmu terkilir."

"Licik!" ringis Hanji. "Dasar mesum!"

Levi terus bergerak. Tangan kiri memaksa melepas dekapan kedua lengan Hanji, dan tangan kiri merayap pada tubuh perempuan itu, membuka kancing kemeja yang tersisa.

Hanji meronta sekuat yang Ia bisa. Sayangnya Ia terlalu lelah dan menggigil untuk melakukannya sekuat mungkin, sehingga jadi terlihat sia-sia. Kecipak air bathub membuat cipratan baru ke arah Levi dan Hanji. Levi tak peduli lagi. Toh Ia sedang bertelanjang dada.

Rayapan tangan makin mendekati dada Hanji. Membuat perempuan itu bertekad untuk nekat. Mengumpulkan tenaga, menahan nafas dan ...

"TOLOOOOONG! TOLONG AKU! LEVI MAU MEMPERKO—"

Lelaki itu buru-buru membekap mulut Hanji dengan tatapan tajam. Dia, mau memperkosa Hanji? Yang benar saja!

"HMMMMMM! HMMMMM!" Hanji masih berteriak dibalik bekapan tangan Levi.

"Tch! Terserahmu mau berteriak sampai kapan. Toh tak akan ada yang mendengarmu, Mata Empat Sia—"

Terdengar suara ketukan keras pada pintu di luar sana.

"Hanji-san! Apa Anda di dalam?"

Terdengar suara Moblit, yang Levi pastikan, sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hanji dengan wajah kebingungan.

Levi mendengus sebal, ditambah Hanji yang makin semangat meronta dan berteriak. Risih Ia mendengar suara Hanji, Ia memilih mencekik leher perempuan itu sampai suaranya melemah.

Hanji membeliak. Kembali meronta menahan sakit pada area mulut dan leher. Strategi Levi jitu. Suara Hanji amat melemah. Hingga tak terdengar lagi ketukan pintu dan Moblit yang memanggil-manggil.

Hanji melemas. Kehabisan tenaga. Tak ada daya, energi untuk melawan Levi lagi. Pikirannya kini hanya berisi kepasrahannya disuruh mandi atau bahkan dimandikan Levi, dan kekuatan Levi yang tak habis-habis meski Ia tadi terus meronta tak karuan.

Melihat itu, Levi melepas cekikannya pada leher Hanji. Tatapannya menyiratkan kelegaan.

_Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja sih?_, Levi membatin setengah sebal.

Dengan lengan yang bergerak lemah, jemari Hanji membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja. Melemparnya sembarang arah. Bodo amatlah. Diteruskan dengan membuka celana panjangnya dengan susah payah.

Levi melihat itu semua sambil meneguk ludah berat. Sebab, dibalik kemeja Hanji, tak ada penutup dada sama sekali. Apalagi bra.

Maka tonjolan dada yang tak seberapa itu, langsung menyembul menyapa penglihatan lelaki itu.

.

.

.

**(Bersambung)**


End file.
